


Poking Tony

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic 2015 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharpiesgal prompted for the “Little Black Dress” theme: MCU, Clint/Bruce, he loves Bruce's well worn purple shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poking Tony

“Jesus Banner. Did you have to wear that shirt?”

Bruce looked down at his worn purple shirt. It was his favourite and he wasn't in the mood to actually have to think about what he was going to wear when they visited the children's hospital. “What's wrong with this shirt?”

“Seriously? You never noticed it's also Barton's favourite shirt and he can't keep his hands off you when you wear it.” 

“Clint is always handsy. It doesn't matter what I wear.”

“Oh no, he's worse when you wear that shirt. Wait until he gets down here, he'll be all over you.”

Bruce just smiled. Maybe Tony had a point and maybe he didn't but if it pushed a few of his buttons to have Clint get handsy with him then more power to it.


End file.
